Moving In
Moving In is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy are moving into their new apartment, and their parents all come out to help on this big day. Story Nick and Judy had now returned from their honeymoon at Wild Times Resort, and today was a big day for them: on this day, they were moving into their new apartment to begin their new life. That morning, Nick and Judy had gotten up early and taken separate cars this time in order to get both of their cars to Savannah Heights, the apartment complex that they would now call home. They followed the moving truck and some of the other vehicles and, before long, they had arrived. Nick hugged her. "Here we are, cottontail," he said. Judy smiled and kissed him. "It's time," she said. Also present today were both sets of their parents. Stu and Bonnie had managed to get one of the elder children of theirs to come down last night to babysit her younger siblings. They arrived along with the moving truck. Marian smiled at her son and daughter-in-law. "I am so excited for the both of you!" she said, hugging them. Nick nodded. "You know, when Judy first suggested this, I was unsure. Now, I am happy about it," he said. Bonnie nodded. "Now you lovebirds can have your privacy," she said. Everyone laughed, and, then, the work began. Everyone helped bring furniture, TV's, boxes of personal belongings, the couple's bed and more into the apartment. It was hard and crazy, but fun. Before long, everything was in. After saying goodbyes to their parents, they began the work of unpacking and putting everything in its place. Nick was content. "Hey, fluff. You look beautiful today," he told her. Judy smiled as she worked at unwrapping some plates. At the same time, Nick opened up the blender Gazelle got them as a wedding gift. "And you look so handsome," she said. The work continued on. Finally, dinner came. Nick picked up takeout from a nearby restaurant, and they ate together in their apartment for the first time. After that, it was time to fill their empty fridge and pantry. The two undertook their first grocery shopping trip as a married couple, going to a nearby mega grocery store. Nick pushed the cart. "Ah, the simple joys of our new life," he said. Judy nodded as she placed a bag of carrots in the cart. "Nick, thank you for coming into my life," she said. Nick smiled. "And thank you for letting me come into your life," he said. They were the happiest couple in Zootopia. When they finally went home and put up their groceries, it was time to unwind. Nick changed into just a pair of soft, emerald green shorts, while Judy wore an attractive, thin-strapped, knee-length purple nightgown. They cuddled up together to spend the last few hours of the day together, in each other's embrace. When bedtime came, they also cuddled up. Judy slept soundly that night, warm and protected in her handsome, sly fox's arms. Category:PrinceBalto Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Stories where Nick's parents appear Category:Stories where Judy's parents appear Category:New home stories Category:Moving in stories Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Oneshots Category:Short stories